fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ataecina
|name= Ataecina |kanji= アタエシナ |romaji= Ataeshina |alias= Mother of the Moon Children (月子の母, Tsukiko no Haha) |status= |race= |birthdate= |birthplace= The Heavens |gender= Female |age= Unknown |blood type= |education= |hair color= Moonlight |eye color= Red Rose |vision= All-Seeing |skin tone= Pale |height= Varies |weight= Varies |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Ahtae |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Depends |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= (Brother-Husband) (Daughter) (Daughter) Numerous Godly Children (Granddaughter) (Granddaughter) Renesmee (Great-granddaughter) |magic= Symphony of the Moon and Sea |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= Rueti (刻む, Kizamu; lit. "To Engrave") |debut= |image gallery= }} Ataecina (アタエシナ, Ataeshina) is a residing in the heavens. The younger sister of the god Ah Kin, she's earned a reputation as a social deviant, prankster, and steadfast neutral in the various wars waged by gods. Despite this, she's shown to take her duties as the goddess of the moon, tides, water, and hunt seriously. Additionally, as the guardian of womanhood, she is shown to have a soft spot for strong, independent women, closely monitoring her daughter's favorite. Furthermore, her time away from the heavens resulted in the alias Mother of the Moon Children (月子の母, Tsukiko no Haha) for creating the werewolf ancestor. It is said when she walks the earth, the blood of wolves rises within those who have the fortune (or misfortune) of meeting her. Appearance Personality won't approve since the lass is her charge. *Shrugs* Oh well, she'll scratch herself and be glad again. Besides, once those adorable little babies are brought into the world, everyone will thank me. Worth the initial agita? Definitely.|Ataecina's dual-habit of prying and meddling.}} The chronic joker for better or for worse (often the latter in her brother's opinion). She is known for incessant wise-cracking, often poking fun at everyone and everything she sees. It's common for the goddess to play pranks on both her fellow brethren and the mortals below, the former with rather unpleasant results. Ataecina often takes an immediate liking to those who know how to take a joke or return the favor, finding their cleverness to be an admirable trait; this often makes her a "dubious judge of character" in the mind of her fellow gods. Likewise, she's often accused of having an inability to take matters seriously, causing few gods to associate with her for fear of being caught in one of her pranks. Such a fear is valid; among her infamous exploits was trapping a cheating god and their lover before putting the two on display, aided with machinations by the god who was being cheated on. Bundled with her prank happy nature is a habit of meddling and prying; she is more than content to pick up dirt on other gods and learn their secrets before airing everything out when she so chooses. Such matters only further Atae's unpopularity with her heavenly brethren, commonly denounced as a renegade and loose cannon. Despite these accusations, Ataecina is perfectly capable of taking her role as a god seriously; she dutifully watches over her chosen people and the world below, making sure the moon rises every night over the Earthland as a sign of stability. The tides and sea sustain her beloved people, occasionally giving them surprisingly large catches as a token of her appreciation. Despite creating werewolves as both a prank and a punishment for someone who slighted her, the goddess has become rather fond of their descendants, often keeping tabs on their whereabouts and monitoring their development as a distinct species. She was particularly pleased when one of descendants rose to power, finding the development long overdue. Moreover, she intervened on two separate occasions to save her descendant after the later sustained lethal/mortal wounds, nursing her back to health. Nevertheless, she hides this affection behind mountains of snark and more "light-hearted" tomfoolery; at least by her standards anyway. History Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsman: Magic Godly Magic Power: Supernatural Capabilities Symphony of the Moon and Sea: Equipment Rueti (刻む, Kizamu; lit. "To Engrave"): Temporary Gallery Dark Dardariel On the Offensive.jpg Dark Dardariel The Unholy Vigilante .jpg Dark Dardariel Alt Pro Pic.jpg Dark Dardariel Unholy One Appearance.png Dark Dardariel Pro Pic App.jpg GA_-_Ataecina_-_The_Bloody_Moon.png GA - Ataecina - Pro Alt.jpg GA - Ataecina - App Alt.jpg GA - Ataecina - Beach Day.jpg GA - Ataecina - Whomst?.jpg GA - Ataecina and Dar - Reflections.png Trivia *She is based on Dark Jeanne from Granblue Fantasy. Quotes "You known, that charge of yours looks an awful lot like me. See? I knew you had good taste." (To Loa Rei)